1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door holding mechanisms and more particularly pertains to a new door securing device for securing screen door in an open position once it has been opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door holding mechanisms is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,925 describes a device for engaging the door cylinder of a door and maintain position of the door cylinder to inhibit the door cylinder from closing the door. Another type of door holding mechanism is U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,004 having a device being coupled to a door check unit for keeping a door in a fully opened position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,264 has a releasable latch for engaging a door check unit to selectively inhibit closing the screen door until released by the user. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,116 and 4,815,163 each have a mechanism for engaging the door check unit of a screen door for securing the screen door in an open position. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,938 shows an attachment to prevent the operation of a storm door closer mechanism.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new door securing device that does not require the hands of the user to set the housing in position against the door cylinder.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new door securing device that is easily removable when not needed.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing comprising a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall defines an interior space of the housing. The housing is designed for being slidably positioned on a door rod of the screen door opposite a door cylinder of the screen door. A cable assembly is positioned in the interior space of the housing. The cable assembly is designed for being coupled to the screen door opposite the housing. The cable assembly is designed for drawing the housing towards the door cylinder whereby the housing engages the door cylinder and the door rod to maintain the door cylinder in position on the door rod for inhibiting closing of the screen door.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.